A Night In
by MalecForever
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to spend the night in together. Pure fluff. Enjoy


**Hey, this is my first FanFiction on this account, I'm not going to put up my other account name because my friends might find this account and they disapprove of fluff. It seems like a stupid reason to do it, but I would do anything for them. Anyway, please enjoy :) And review!**

Alec was sat in his room at the Institute, cleaning his seraph blades. Jace, Isabelle and him had just been out demon hunting and had a nasty run in with a Drevak demon. Not that they couldn't handle it, of course.

At that moment, his phone lit up. He had forgotten to turn it off silent after demon hunting. It was a text from Magnus.

_Hey, do you want to come over? I have popcorn and Gilligan's Island. It'll be an evening you'll never forget ;) x_

Alec smirked at his phone. How could he not resist that?

He and Magnus had been going out for a few weeks now, and Alec already thought he could easily die without him.

_Yay for popcorn, nay for Gilligan's Island. But then again, knowing you, I doubt we'll actually be watching the TV ;) x I'll be there in 20 minutes x_

Alec threw his phone back down on the bed and went to change out of his gear. He didn't think that Magnus would appreciate being covered in blood and ichor. He pulled on a dark blue faded sweater and black jeans. He quickly checked his hair in the bathroom mirror, before deciding that he looked presentable enough. Not that Magnus would care either way.

He grabbed his phone, checking it as he walked out of his room.

_Can't wait ;) See you then x_

He locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket, heading out the main door.

30 minutes later, he arrived at Magnus's apartment. He buzzed on the intercom and waited for Magnus to buzz him upstairs.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" A voice bellowed. "Because if it isn't a certain, very sexy blue eyed Shadowhunter waiting to be ravished, I'm not interested."

Alec smirked. "Well it's a good thing that I'm a blue eyed Shadowhunter then. But I wouldn't call myself sexy."

The door flung itself open, revealing a very glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn beaming at him. "You're sexy to me. And definitely waiting to be ravished." He said with a grin. He threw himself at Alec, hugging him tightly. He broke apart slightly so he could kiss him, getting a small moan from Alec as he pressed against his lips.

Alec parted Magnus's lips with his tongue, exploring Magnus's mouth tentatively. Magnus pulled apart. "No need to be shy." He winked at him, causing Alec to blush. "Come on." He took Alec by the hand and guided him upstairs. Magnus sprawled out on the sofa as Alec stood next to him awkwardly.

"Come and sit down!" Magnus patted the sofa. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

Alec just stared at the sofa. "There's no room though."

Magnus smiled seductively. "Well then, it looks like you're going to have to sit on me then."

Alec blushed again, as Magnus pulled him down onto his lap. "At least look happy about it." Magnus said glumly.

Alec leant in and kissed him tenderly. "I'm always happy when I'm with you." He mumbled against Magnus's lips.

Magnus pulled him in so he was curled up on top of him. He traced Alec's jawline with his thumb, enjoying the little moans Alec was making. "I love you." Magnus said, before pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Alec moaned again, tangling his hands in Magnus's hair. Magnus rolled over, so that he was straddling Alec. He continued to kiss him, parting Alec's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside. Alec squirmed. Magnus loved having this effect on Alec. He planted a trail of burning kisses down Alec's neck, stopping near the base and bit his neck tenderly. Alec sighed softly. "Someone's gonna notice that." He said breathlessly.

"Then they'll all know that you belong to me." He whispered in his ear, making Alec shiver. Magnus slid his hands under Alec's sweater, feeling his hard stomach muscles. That wasn't the only thing about him that was hard. Magnus chuckled to himself. "Excited?" He asked.

"Bedroom. Now." Alec pleaded.

"I'm more than happy to oblige." he said, scooping Alec up in his arms and carrying him into the bedroom, where they spent the night happily together, not wanting to wake up in the morning.

**And they screwed happily into the night! Or so I like to think. Please tell me what you think of it! ;)**


End file.
